Phantomtail of the Warriors
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is a WarriorsPOTO Fanfic. This is basically the Phantom of the Opera rewritten with cats as the actorsactresses. Flames are welcome, pls R&R!
1. The Performance

**A/N:I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Warriors. This story is for Lux Leroux because she inspired me to write my first Phantom/Warriors FanFic. Thanx Lux!**

_Phantomtail of the Warriors_

Singheat listened as Fancytail started to sing 'Think of me Fondly' during rehearsals. It sounded absolutely bitter and she cringed as Fancytail hit her higher notes. Lightstep, Singheart's best friend at the Fourtrees opera house, made a disgusted face. Singheart stifled a giggle.

Fancytail was getting even louder the manager, Redtail, padded up with Softvoice, the Viscount, and two other cats. Maestrofoot, the director, irritably stopped Fancytail. A few of the other cats thankfully pulled ear plugs out of their ears. Redtail spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but as we all know that there have been rumors of my immanent retirement and I must now say that they are all true." Some of the cats gasped. Redtail ignored them and continued, "I must introduce you two our two new managers, Hawkeye and Amberpelt." Hawkeye tipped his head and Amberpelt did also. Redtail nodded and walked off. Fancytail tapped her foot impatiently. Maestrofoot gave her the signal. The ballet cats ran and jumped to and fro elegantly.

Hawkeye and Amberpelt walked with Wiseheart and looked at the ballet girls talking quietly. Singheart managed to here Wiseheart tell them that Lightstep was her daughter and they approved. Then she heard her tell them that Singheart herself looked very promising.

Fancytail made it back to the part where she sang, 'Think of me Fondly'. The ballet cats cleared away for her solo. Singheart looked up as a shadow caught her eye. Part of the scene, a leaf woven background, was let loose and fell down on top of Fancytail, angering her greatly. Hawkeye and Amberpelt rushed over quickly and helped her up. Fancytail shook her head and her tail wagged side from side. She put on quite a show, but the part that was most important was when she yowled, "Until these things stop happening, this thing does not happen!" With that she marched off complaining. Hawkeye turned to an upset Maestrofoot, "Will she be back?" Maestrofoot waved his head saying, I don't know!

Then the two managers started talking about having to cancel the show and there being no understudy for La Fancytail. Wiseheart spoke up, "Singheart could do it." Hawkeye gave her a glance doubtfully. "She has a great teacher." Wiseheart continued. Amberpelt asked, "And what is this teacher's name?" Singheart looked down, "I, I don't know his name." she mewed.

"Let her try." Wiseheart encouraged. After a long moment Hawkeye meowed, "Fine. Maestrofoot, from the top." Maestrofoot nodded and started playing the music. Singheart started, "_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try._ _When you find_ that_ once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." _ The cats loved it. Singheart got the part and she went on to sing it during that night's performance. Fancytail never showed up, luckily. Singheart got a standing ovation. Wiseheart quickly gathered her and led her to her dressing den. Singheart was awed to see so many fans wanting her autograph. Wiseheart picked something up with her teeth from her table and handed it to Singheart. Singheart put it down and looked at it. A rose, red and in its full beauty. "He is pleased with you." Wiseheart meowed with a smile. She left Singheart in her den.

A moment later Softvoice, the Viscount, padded into her room. "Little Lotte let her mind wonder…" Singheart recognized what he was talking about and smiled. They had been friends for a long time; she was great full for it.

"Those picnics in the forest….some yummy mice." Singheart gladly reflected on their kithood memories.

"You sang wonderfully tonight Singheart." Softvoice meowed. "Yes, do you remember my father's story about the Angel of Music? Well I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Softvoice nodded his head, "Indeed you have, and now, me must go to supper." He padded towards the door. "I can't, the Angel is very strict." Softvoice playfully meowed, "Of course, I will have you back by moon high." "No Softvoice-" "I'll be back in a minute." He smiled and left.

Singheart sighed, the Angel wouldn't like this. She started to comb her hair when she heard the entrance to her den move. She walked over to it. Then a voice boomed through her room, "_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" _Singheart recognized the voice, her Angel!

"_Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me, enter at last master!" _The Angel replied, "_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" _

Singheart did as she was told and turned to her mirror. A face appeared and and started padding towards it singing, 'Angel of Music.'

She heard the den entrance rattle as Softvoice tried to get in. "Whose is that voice?" he asked. The Angel kept talking to Singheart, "I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music!" Singheart could not disobey her Angel. She padded forward for her Angel called.


	2. The LairThe Notes

**A/N:I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Warriors. This Chappie is for Turtlepelt who is my second reviewer. Everyone read her stories, they are awesome!**

_Phantomtail of the Warriors_

Singheart walked into the mirror and she saw the Angel for the first time. He was in fact not an Angel, but another cat. He wore a mask, made of some sort of bone, which covered half his face. He was pure black otherwise.

Singheart looked around the tunnel. It was connected to her mirror and it led deep underground. It was lit by small openings that let in light. How could she not have seen them before? She wasn't sure; all she could look at was her 'Angel.'

She sang, "_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find, The Phantom of the Warriors is there, inside my mind."_

The 'Angel' took his verse, leading her deeper and deeper, "_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Warriors is there, inside your mind."_

Singheart turned her head back to him. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. They continued on and she saw a glossy lake, underground!

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…" she sang._

"_It's me they here…" He sang as well._

_They both sang the next verse, together, "Your/My spirit and your/my voice, in one combined, The Phantom of the Warriors is there, inside your/my mind."_

With some unknown power, Singheart sang her highest notes as Phantomtail stopped the boat they had rode across the lake and through a passage way. She finished and he leaped out of the boat and turned back to her.

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. Where all must be harnessed to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one purpose alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music…my music." _Phantomtail looked at her for a moment and then helped her get out of the boat. He then started another song, a beautiful one, Singheart thought.

"_Night-time sharpens; heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._

_And listen to the Music of the night…" _All the while he was padding around his underground, hidden lair. The sights of this spectacle excited Singheart to the extent she wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Her thoughts were focused on Phantomtail and his beautiful voice.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge the thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar." _He stopped abruptly as Singheart closed her eyes. She opened them again when he picked up.

"_And you'll live as you never did before…Softly, deftly, music will caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind, in the darkness you know you can not fight, the darkness of the music of the night…"_

Phantomtail moved towards her again and he led her around the underground lair. Singheart took in every moment never wanting to forget.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night." _ He continued leading her until he pulled a leaf door open to reveal an exact replica of Singheart. The sight made her feel weak. She felt herself collapsing and then she did…

Phantomtail caught her with his teeth and pulled her gently to his den.

"_You alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music of the night."_

**We now return to the Fourtrees Opera House**

Hawkeye padded into the opera house quite annoyed. He had received a letter, one he really wished he didn't have.

"Mystery after gala night, it says mystery of the soprano's flight. Mystified all the papers say, we are mystified; we suspect foul play!" He walked up onto stage looking over the ballet cats.

"Bad news on the scene, first Fancytail now Singheart. Still, at least, the seats get sold. Gossips worth its weight in gold.

What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears yet the crowd still cheers, Opera! To heck with Gluck and Hande! Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!" Amberpelt ran up and shouted, "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

"Amberpelt please don't shout! Its publicity and the take is vast, free publicity!" Hawkeye quieted him. He retorted, "But we have no cast!"

Hawkeye replied calmly, "Amberpelt have you seen the queue, ah, it seems you've got one too…" He nodded toward the letter Amberpelt had in his claws. He nodded and rolled his eyes. He snatched it up to read.

"Dear Amberpelt what a charming gala, Singheart was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Fancytail left! On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when her season's past her prime?" Hawkeye nodded and pulled his own letter out to read.

"Dear Hawkeye just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid! Send it care of the ghost by return of post! P.T.O. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

They both said the next few verses together. "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain." Hawkeye said, "These are both signed O.G." Amberpelt replied, "Who the hell is he?" At the same time they figured it out, "Opera Ghost!" Hawkeye then said, "It's nothing short of shocking!" "He's mocking our position!" Amberpelt added. "In addition he wants food." "What a funny apparition!" Then together once again they meowed, "To expect a larger retainer. Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!"

Softvoice came running up. "Where is she?" he called. Hawkeye asked, "You mean Fancytail?" Softvoice said, "I mean Miss Singheart, where is she?" Amberpelt mewed quite annoyed, "Well how should we know?" Softvoice meowed back, "I want an answer, I take it that you sent me this note?" Hawkeye replied, "What's all this nonsense?" Softvoice turned to him, "She's not with you then?" Amberpelt meowed, "Of course not!" Hawkeye added, "We're in the dark!" Softvoice tried to calm down, "Monsieur don't argue, isn't this the letter you wrote?" Hawkeye looked suspicious, "And what is it that we are meant to have wrote? Ugh…written." Amberpelt took the note and began reading it aloud.

"Do not fear for Miss Singheart. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." Softvoice at once said, "If you didn't write it then who did?"

Fancytail burst onto stage looking quite angry, as usual. "Where is he?" Hawkeye said, "Ah, welcome back!" Fancytail snarled, "Your precious patron, where is he?" Softvoice sighed, "What is it now?" Fancytail glared, "I have a letter, a letter which I rather resent!" Hawkeye looked at Softvoice, "And did you send it?" Softvoice shook his head, "Of course not!" Amberpelt rolled his eyes again, "As if he would!" Fancytail looked suspicious, "You didn't send it?" Softvoice repeated, "Of course not!" Hawkeye meowed, "What's going on?" Fancytail hissed, "You dare tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Softvoice hissed back and took the letter, "And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Softvoice started to read the letter, "You days at the Fourtrees Opera House are numbered. Singheart…" Fancytail interrupted and stomped her foot, "Singheart!" Softvoice sighed and continued, "…will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place…" Hawkeye and Amberpelt looked at eachother and declared, "Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Singheart! All we've heard since we've came is Miss Singheart's name—" Wiseheart and Lightstep padded up. Wiseheart meowed, "Miss Singheart has returned." Hawkeye replied, "I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Amberpelt added, "Where precisely is she now?" Wiseheart replied, "I thought it best she was alone." Lightstep added, "She needed rest." Softvoice mewed, "May I see her?" Wiseheart replied, "No Monsieur, she will see no one." Fancytail and Birdface, her father who had been at her side the whole time, meowed together, "Will she sing, will she sing?" Wiseheart sighed, "Here I have a note." Amberpelt, Softvoice, and Fancytail all mewed, "Let me see it!" Hawkeye reached for it and began to read, "Gentlemen I have now sent several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run…" His voice faded into Phantomtail's, "I shall give you one last chance. Singheart has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress in the new production of Il Muto. Therefore cast Fancytail as the pageboy and Singheart in the role of Countess. The role which Singheart plays calls for charm and appeal, the role of the pageboy is silent, which in a word, makes my casting ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these orders be ignored, a disaster beyond imagination will occur. I remain, gentleman, your obedient servant O.G."

Fancytail yowled, "Singheart!" Amberpelt asked, "Whatever next?" Hawkeye commented, "This is insane…" Fancytail snarled, "I know who sent it! The Viscount, her lover!" Softvoice replied, "Indeed? Can you believe this?" Amberpelt mewed, "Signora!" Fancytail started walking away, "O traditori!" Hawkeye added, "This is a joke." Amberpelt said, "This changes nothing!" Fancytail bellowed, "O menititori!" Hawkeye padded after her, "Signora!" Amberpelt quickly followed, "You're our star!" Hawkeye added, "And always will be!" Amberpelt mewed, "Signora…" Hawkeye added, "This man is mad!" Amberpelt said, "We don't take orders!" Hawkeye announced, "Miss Singheart will be playing the pageboy—the silent role!" They both meowed, "La Fancytail will be playing Countess!" Fancytail yowled while still padding towards her dressing den, "Its useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero? Non, non, non, voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!" She yowled all kinds of words in which they could not understand. Wiseheart, who was trailing behind, meowed, "To scorn his words, beware to those…" Fancytail snarled, "You have reviled me!" Wiseheart continued, "The Angel sees, the Angel knows…" Fancytail continued her complaints, "You have rebuked me!" Hawkeye and Amberpelt meowed, "Signora, pardon us…" Fancytail ignored them, "You have replaced me!" Together they replied, "Please Signore, we beseech you…" Wiseheart commented, "This hour shall see you darkest fears." Lightstep and Softvoice meowed, "I must see her…" Fancytail continued her bellowing, "Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!" Wiseheart said, "The Angel sees, the Angel hears…" Softvoice asked, "Where did she go?" Fancytail once again bellowed, "Abbandonata! Disgraziata!" Hawkeye and Amberpelt meowed together, "Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr…"

Softvoice, Lightstep, and Wiseheart all mewed, "What new surprises lie in store…?" Hawkeye and Amberpelt again mewed, "Our star!" Fancytail replied, "Non, vo' cantar!"

**A/N:But somehow they convinced her to sing. What wrath from Phantomtail lies in store? What will become of poor Singheart? All in the next chappie! I apologize for the length of this chappie also…sry! **


	3. The Betrayal

**A/N:I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Warriors. **

_Phantomtail of the Warriors_

All the cats of the Fourtrees Opera House prepared for the play I1 Muto. Lightstep told Singheart she was to play the pageboy. Singheart was quite disappointed, what would Phantomtail do? He had warned them, but now that it was official…

The play began.

The cat playing the Confidante started with the opening song.

"They all say that his youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!" The 1st fop commented, "His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!" 2nd fop added, "His Lordship is a laughing stock!" Confidante said, "Should he suspect her, God protect her!" All three meowed, "Shame, shame, shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades, shame, shame, shame!" The Countess (Fancytail) mewed, "Serafimo, (Singheart) your disguise is perfect!"

On cue, Birdface, Don Attilio, knocked on the fake door. "Who can this be?" Countess said. She let him in. "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband. My love- I am called to Moonstones on affairs of State, and I must leave you with your new maid. Though, I'd happily take the maid with me." Don Attilio mewed. The audience snickered. The Countess turned to them and pretended to be whispering to them, "The old fool's leaving!" The cats laughed.

She continued, "Serafimo away with this pretense! You can not speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! Poor fool he makes me laugh! Time I tried to get a better half!" The Countess and the chorus mewed, "Poor fool he doesn't know! If he knew the truth he'd never go!"

Suddenly out of no where, Phantomtail's voice thundered through the Fourtrees Opera House, "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" Singheart looked all around the Opera House, but no one could spot him. She heard Lightstep's voice from backstage, " He's here: The Phantom of the Warriors…" She herself mumbled, "It's him…" Fancytail jerked towards her and hissed, "Your part is silent-little toad!" In Phantomtail's hiding place he said to himself, "A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." He smiled to himself and disappeared. Bravely, though stupidly, Fancytail restarted her phrase, "Serafimo away with this presence! You can not speak, but kiss me in my husband's ---- Co-ak!" A few of the cats laughed, thinking it was supposed to be like that. Fancytail nervously continued, " Poor fool he makes me- co-ak! Co-ak, co-ak, co-ak! Mother!" She hurried off stage. Hawkeye and Amberpelt quickly ran to the stage. Hawkeye meowed, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minutes time…When the role of Countess will be played by Miss Singheart!" He pulled her on stage quickly and the cats cheered. Singheart smiled and disappeared to go and get ready. Amberpelt added, "In the meantime we'd like to give you the ballet of Act 111 from tonight's opera." Maestrofoot looked confused and hissed, "What!" Amberpelt stuttered, "Maestro-the, the, ballet, please send it forth!"

Maestrofoot nodded and the ballet cats rushed onto stage in a frenzy. It wasn't going to well. Meanwhile above the stage in the planks connecting the Opera House, Phantomtail was stalking his next victim. Yellowface, the stage crew manager. He was lifting and lowering props for the ballet taking place below. He saw a shadow and moved. He was walking along a bridge and in the middle he stopped. In front of him a horror stood menacingly. The Phantom of the Warriors, he thought. He yelped like a kit and turned back the other way. Phantomtail leaped onto a plank above Yellowface and landed on the other side before he got there. Yellowface gasped and turned back the other way, but it was no use. Phantomtail followed him and leaped onto his back. He sank his fangs into Yellowface's neck. In a mere moment the struggling tom was dead. Phantomtail smirked and pushed the body of stage and listened to the gasps.

Below the frightened ballet cats yowled and screamed horrified. Singheart found herself calling for Softvoice. She started running up passage ways, towards the top of the Opera House. "Why have you brought me here?" Softvoice called as he followed. "Can't go back there!" Singheart mewed. "We must return!" Softvoice replied. "He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!" Singheart said opening a leaf door. "Singheart don't say that…" Softvoice mewed as they continued higher. "Those eyes that burn…" Singheart yowled. "Don't even think it…" Softvoice meowed. "And if he has to kill a thousand cats-" Softvoice was growing tired of this, " Forget this walking nightmare." "The Phantom of the Warriors will kill, and kill again!" Singheart said as they reached the snowy rooftop. "This phantom is a fable…There is no Phantom of the Warriors!" Softvoice said as he closed the door behind him. Singheart turned to him, "Softvoice I've been there-to his world of unending night. To a world a world where daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness. Softvoice I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from his face, hidden away by a mask of bone in the darkness…darkness. But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound…In that night there was music on my mind…And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I've never heard before…" She thought for a moment. Softvoice behind her was feeling a bit of jealousy. "What you heard was a dream, nothing more." Singheart continued, "Yet in his eye all the sadness in the world…Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…" Softvoice faintly meowed, "Singheart….Singheart…." Singheart looked up, was it only her imagination? She had heard Phantomtail's voice, "Singheart…"

Softvoice padded forward and brushed his body beside hers. "_No more talk of darkness, forget these white-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you-my words will warm and calm you_." Singheart turned to look at him. He continued, "_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight-dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guide you and to guard you." _Singheart recognized the song and her heart started to beat a little faster.

Phantomtail, too, recognized the song; his own heart began to ache as he resently watched his dream crumbling away.

Singheart began to sing, "_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer-time…Say you need me with you, now and always…promise me that all you say is true- that's all I ask of you." _Softvoice led her a few steps and smiled, "_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No one will find you, your fears are far behind you." _Singheart replied, "_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me." _Softvoice felt a warmth wrap around him, despite the snowy rooftop. "_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you here, beside you…anywhere you go let me go too, Singheart, that's all I ask of you." "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you." _Singheart replied, also feeling warmth. But not so fortunate, Phantomtail was feeling anger, jealousy, and coldness. Most of all, he felt heart-broken.

Singheart and Softvoice looked at eachother and sang together, "_Share each day with me, each morning, each night…" _ Then Singheart mewed, "Say you love me…" Softvoice replied with a smile, "You know I do…" Then both together again, "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" Softvoice bent forward and licked Singheart fondly. She smiled and returned the favor. They continued, "_Anywhere you go, let me go too…Love me…that's all I ask of you." _

The two cats smiled and left back down towards the Opera House. Singheart left behind, the rose that Phantomtail had given her. She had dropped it at the beginning of her song. Phantomtail slowly padded out of his hiding place and over to it. He stared down at it. "I gave you my music…made you song take flight. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing….Singheart…" He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He looked up angrily. "You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" He ran back down through the Opera House. He saw the Great Chandelier. He snickered to himself and started scratching at the chains holding it in place. One broke, two, three, four, all of them. The Great Chandelier began to fall; Phantomtail pushed it with his hind paws and yowled, "GOOO!" He watched satisfied as the Great Chandelier fell, down, down, down until it crashed into the audience. He didn't care how many cats it killed. He laughed so loud that all the cats in the Opera House could hear. Their cries of panic and terror, and the sight of fleeing cats made the victory all the more sweet. Phantomtail leaped away and disappeared.

**A/N: This chappie always makes me sad during the 'All I ask of You' song. Poor Phantomtail, wah! But I love imagining the Great Chandelier fall!**


	4. The Gala

**A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Warriors. **

_Phantomtail of the Warriors_

After the great 'misfortune' the Fourtrees Opera House was of course, closed. Phantomtail became a memory. Singheart and Softvoice became closer than ever before. Phantomtail had no suspicions of their relationship, yet.

The date was set, and six months later the Fourtrees Opera House held a Masquerade re-opening gala.

Hawkeye approached the opera House in a fancy costume and sought out his business partner. Easily he found him, "Monsieur Amberpelt!" Amberpelt turned to him and smiled. The two made their way through the crowd, "Monsieur Hawkeye!" Hawkeye felt swell, "Dear Amberpelt what a splendid party!" Amberpelt nodded, "The prelude to a bright new year!" Hawkeye looked around, "Quite a night, I'm impressed." "Well one does one's best." Amberpelt agreed. Hawkeye and Amberpelt both mewed, "Here's a toast!" "A toast for the city." Amberpelt added. Hawkeye smirked, "What a pity that their Phantomtail can't be here!" The two toms padded into the Opera House to see their fellow cats and the performance of the worker cats, who seemed to be doing quite well.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade; hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade, every face a different shade. Masquerade, look around, there's another face behind you_. _Flash of mauve/Splash of puce/Fool and king/Ghoul and goose/Green and black/Queen and priest/Trace of rouge/Face of beast/Faces/Take your turn, take a ride/On the merry-go-round/in an inhuman race/Eye of gold/True is false/Who is who/Curl of lip/Swirl of gown/Ace of hearts/Face of clown/Faces/Drink it in, drink it up/Till you've drowned/In the light/In the sound/But who can name the face? _

Masquerade/Grinning yellows, spinning reds/Masquerade/Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you/Masquerade/Burning glances, turning heads/Masquerade/Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you/Masquerade/Seething shadows breathing lies/Masquerade/You can fool any friend who ever knew you/Masquerade/Leering satyrs, peering eyes/Masquerade/Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you." They chanted.

Fancytail and Birdface approached the two mangers. "What a night!" Fancytail meowed, in a good mood for once. "What a crowd!" Hawkeye mewed. "Makes you glad." Amberpelt agreed. Hawkeye added, "Makes you proud, all the crème, De la crème!"

Wiseheart mewed, "Watching us," Lightstep finished, "watching them." Fancytail ignored them, "All our fears are in the past." Amberpelt meowed, "Three months," Birdface finished for him, "Of relief!" Fancytail added, "Of delight!" Amberpelt finished what he was going to meow, "A Elysian peace!" "And we can breathe at last!" Birdface mewed. "No more notes." Fancytail meowed. Birdface added, "No more ghost!"

Wiseheart meowed, "Here's a health!" "Here's a toast, to a prosperous year!" Amberpelt put in. "To our friends that are here!" Hawkeye added. Birdface and Fancytail mewed, "And may the splendor never fade!" Hawkeye and Amberpelt looked at eachother and mewed, "What a blessed release!" Wiseheart added, "And with a Masquerade!"

In the entrance Singheart and Softvoice appeared. Singheart turned to Softvoice and meowed, "Think of it. A secret engagement, look, your future mate!" Softvoice smiled and asked, "But why is it a secret?" He leaned toward her. "No, Softvoice, please don't, they'll see." Softvoice mewed, "Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime." Then he added, "Singheart what are you afraid of?" She replied, "Lets not argue, please pretend. You will understand in time!" He agreed and the two walked out into the crowd of cats happily.

The chorus continued their performance, "_Masquerade/Paper faces on parade/Masquerade/Hide your face so the world will never find you/Masquerade/Every face a different shade/Masquerade/Look around, there's another mask behind you/Masquerade/Burning glances, turning heads/Masquerade/Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you/Masquerade/Grinning yellows, Spinning reds/Masquerade/Take your fill, let the_ _spectacle astound you._"

At the end everyone stopped and looked. They were amazed, frightened; how could this be?

At the top of the Grand Staircase stood, Phantomtail himself. He wore his usual bone mask, only this one covered his whole face and made look all the more despicable. He started to pad forward, "Why so silent, good Monsieur's? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Monsieur's? I have written you an Opera!" He three something down onto the floor; all the cats shuddered. Phantomtail smiled evilly, "Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions before rehearsals start." He moved over to where Fancytail and Birdface stood gaping. "Fancytail must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a tom of Birdface's age." He kept walking and faced a terrified Hawkeye and Amberpelt. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." Looking less intense, he walked to where Singheart stood. Softvoice had padded off towards the beginning of Phantomtail's entrance, for an unknown reason to Singheart.

"As for our star, Miss Singheart…No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good. She knows though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…her teacher." He looked at Singheart. She stared back willingly. He was putting her under one of his spells again. She saw his eyes look over her. He saw the beautiful rock that Softvoice had given her. It was so small and delicate that it could slip around her finger without breaking. Phantomtail snarled, "Your chains are still mine," He tore the ring off and put his face very close to hers. The spell was broken, the moment of silence gone. "You belong to me!" Phantomtail spat. With that her leapt around towards the middle of the Grand Staircase. Softvoice came bounding up behind him. But, somehow no cat knows to this day, Phantomtail stomped one of his black paws and he disappeared. There was a hole where he had stood moments before. Softvoice leapt in after him.

Mirrors, tons of mirrors, surrounded him. He looked around. The mirrors made it appear that there were dozens of Phantomtail's. He heard hissing and turned. Suddenly a paw pulled him back. It was Wiseheart. She pulled him out of the trap and back into the Opera House, but not in the gala room. She started padding towards her dressing den. Softvoice followed her. He pushed her to answer what she knew about Phantomtail. She had brought him to the Opera House when a traveling Cat circus was in town. He was in a cage, as a kit. A rough looking tom tore off the leaf woven hat covering his face. The she-kits around Wisekit laughed but she just stared. How horrible, she thought. The other kits began to leave and she slowly followed them. Then she saw the little kit murder the tom. She didn't know how, but that was just the first clue of his genius. She led him away from a terrible fate. She put him in the Opera House.

"Clearly genius has turned to madness." Softvoice mewed after she had finished the tale. Wiseheart nodded despairingly.


	5. The Cemetery

**A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Warriors. This Chappie is for Mooncloud, who is my third loyal reviewer!**

_Phantomtail of the Warriors_

Singheart went to her dressing den. She slept for a few hours. She could hear Softvoice outside her den, snoring. She sighed. Then she picked up a mouse and gulped it down. She had decided to walk to her father's grave. She missed him so dearly; maybe his spirit would help her in this time of need.

She slipped out of her den unnoticed. Softvoice didn't move at all when she passed by him quickly, silently. The Fourtrees Opera House was quiet and still. No one was about. Or so Singheart thought. Phantomtail was watching her every move. How could he not? He followed her, in his way, as she padded out of the Opera House.

Singheart walked in a trance, not from Phantomtail (which made him feel a bit more careful), but her mind. Her mind was far away. She was remembering her father, how he had promised her the Angel of Music. Was it possible, that this Phantomtail, even though he was the Phantom of the Warriors, was the Angel of Music? Her thoughts deepened as she padded on. Phantomtail watched her closely as he fell in step behind her. He could tell her mind was far away, but where? He longed for her to turn around, to see him, and then run to him for comfort.

Singheart arrived at the cemetery. She looked at all the graves gravely. (Get it? Gravely? Lol) Phantomtail disappeared.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her he would send the Angel of Music. Her father promised her…her father promised her." Singheart looked around the cemetery. She padded to her father's grave and sat down sadly.

"_You were once my companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I only dreamed, you would be here. _

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could! Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing me must say goodbye! Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across wasted years! Help me say goodbye…help me say goodbye…" _ Singheart sang all this as tears formed in her beautiful, blue eyes. Phantomtail could hardly stand it himself. He was hiding behind the grave, actually on top of it is more accurate.

Singheart was holding, again, one of the roses he had given her. But she did not drop it. She looked down at it sadly, needing help.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance!" _Phantomtail sang out softly. Singheart looked up weary. "_Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there staring?" _

"_Have you forgotten your Angel?" _Phantomtail called back. Singheart got to her paws nervously. "_Angel, oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?" "Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze."_ Phantomtail meowed. "Wildly my mind beats against you…" "You resist…"

Together they sang, "_Yet your/the soul obeys!" "Angel of music, you/I denied you/me, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, do not shun me/ My protector! Come to your/me strange Angel…" _Phantomtail continued as Softvoice ran up from behind. "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me; Angel of Music!" But it was too late, Softvoice broke the trance. Singheart spun around to see him padding toward her. "Softvoice!" Softvoice nervously ran up to her meowing, "Whatever you may believe, this tom- this thing- is not your father!" Singheart watched in pure horror as Phantomtail leapt out of his hiding place angrily. He landed beside Softvoice, who was startled backwards. The two toms clashed in battle. They rolled on the ground, hissing and snarling. Phantomtail leapt up and disappeared. Softvoice got to his paws and looked around. Suddenly Phantomtail dropped on top of him. Softvoice rolled onto his back hissing. He dug his claws into Phantomtail's soft belly. Then he pushed up and pinned Phantomtail down. He bared his teeth and prepared to bite down into the strange cat's neck.

"No Softvoice! Not like this…" Singheart yowled. She couldn't watch Phantomtail be destroyed this way. Softvoice hovered over Phantomtail for a minute before backing off. He and Singheart fled away quickly, back towards Fourtrees.

Phantomtail got up angrily and hissed, "Now, let it be war upon you both!"


End file.
